gabrielallonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Death in Vienna
|Next_book = }} ' is the fourth book in the Gabriel Allon series. A bombing in Vienna leads to information about the presence of World War II Nazis in Austria. The wartime story of Gabriel's mother is told. __TOC__ Bomb Eli Lavon operates an office called Wartime Claims and Inquiries in Vienna, Austria. Eli had been an Ayin for the Office. As he is leaving Wartime Claims and Inquiries, he sees a man who he believes has been following him. Almost immediately, there is an explosion in his office that propels him through a door and kills his two female assistants. Mario Delvecchio is restoring a Bellini altarpiece. His boss, Francesco Tiepolo, stops by to compliment his work. When his work is through for the day, he visits Chiara Zolli at the bookstore where she is working. Chiara tells him that Ari Shamron is looking for him because of a bombing in Vienna. Ari Shamron provides Gabriel with documentation that identifies him as Gideon Argov, a representative of the Wartime Claims and Inquiries office in Jerusalem and tells him to go to Vienna to investigate the attack. Gabriel agrees. Investigation Gabriel flies to Vienna and visits an unconscious Eli in the hospital. A nurse tells him to talk to Eli because Eli might hear him. Afterward, Max Klein approaches Gabriel and says that what happened is his fault. Gabriel goes to Max Klein's apartment where Klein explains that he had been imprisoned at Auschwitz where he had witnessed an SS officer kill fifteen people one day because they could not identify a piece of music. Max tells Gabriel he saw the same man in Vienna, being addressed as Herr Vogel, within the past two months and that he had reported that fact to Eli Lavon. He adds that a woman named Renate Hoffman tried to contact him by telephone. Someone who has been recording the conversation photographs Gabriel as he leaves the apartment building. Gabriel meets with Renate Hoffman. She identifies the man Klein saw as Lugwig Vogel and tells Gabriel his history. He was not in the SS in World War II but was in the German army and that he was too young to have been the officer Klein described. Vogel is, however, a wealthy man who has almost single-handedly financed the campaign of Peter Metzler, a candidate of the Austrian National Party who will almost certainly be the next chancellor of Austria. Hoffman gives Gabriel copies of secret documents from the Austrian state archives. They are photographed covertly as the exchange takes place. The photograph is delivered to Manfred Kruz, who recognizes "Gideon Argov" as Gabriel Allon, who he had interrogated immediately after the bombing in which Leah Allon was injured. Kruz calls an unidentified party who tells him to deal with the problem of Gabriel and hangs up when asked about Max Klein. The Clockmaker, who is also a professional killer, receives a clock containing a name followed by a telephone call telling him that the new name is a priority. The Clockmaker demands a premium payment be sent to him immediately. Tracing Radek The Truth The Arrest The Prisoner